The Calling
by Man In Purple Tights
Summary: It is a new story that I have been thinking of for quite awhile and finaly decided to write, it keep in mind it is episode based and this is just an intro to the real story.


The calling

A long time ago on the night of the Summer Solstice gods Isis, Gia, and Lazaris all gathered on top of Mt. Pompey to discuss theirevil plan. Theywere all cloaked in a shadowy gown that wrapped around there entire bodies and flowed ever so softly in the wind.

"Let these humans be damned to hell for their insolence!" shouted Gia as the lava spewed out and rushed down the mountain to burn the city below. "Ah ha ha ha" Gia shrieked as she flew off into the distance with the other three gods trailing behind her like dogs.

"Oh god of mercy will you not save us from this horrible fate" Prayed the citizens**.**

"I have come my children" Maralus said calmingly "what has happened here?"

"We are saved, Maralus the night mother has come" stated one citizen.

"She will stop this," said another.

"Help us, and we will be forever grateful to you!" shouted a third.

Maralus floated down shouting words that they had never heard before "Sharis, mena, don!" she pulled back her hands twisting them over and over each other when something shone inside them and started to grow it quickly doubled in size than tripled and it was finally clear what it was. It appeared to be a ball of water. When it was about the size of a house she thrust her arms forward forcing the ball to strike the mountain making a sound like thunder as it cascaded down all the lava crystallized instantly, Only destroying half the city. Then she said "Doris ope," and she thrust her arms up and slammed her foot down as if she were lifting the very mountain, the earth trembled and growled as millions of trees shot up all over as far as the eye can see "Now that I have saved you, I must ask, where did the masked gods flee to".

"S-s**-**s-she w-w-went that way, pointing to the west toward a forest just over the horizon." One citizen said scared to death

"Thank you," Said Maralus with a smile on her beautiful face and then zoomed off west.

Later that night Gia, Lazaris, and Isis landed in the Forest of Shadows.

"This is where the dark elves are said to live." stated Lazaris with slight fear under his breath.

"Yes and I believe there to be 3-4 gems here." said Gia

"What do we want with gems Gia?" Isis asked.

"Yeah we can't eat them, or sell them they are NO use to us." Lazaris agreed.

"You're both idiots!!!" Gia shouted**.**

"Gia, Isis, and Lazaris why would they do this?" said Maralus confused.

"We're being followed, stay hidden**.**" whispered Gia

"But you never told us what you wanted with the stones!" Lazaris said loudly.

"I thought I told you to shut up we are being followed you idiot!" Gia whispered as she hit him.

"_**OWW!!!**_" shrieked Lazaris

"_**SHHH!!!**_" whispered Gia and Isis in unison "Are you retarded be quiet." said Isis

There was a rustle of bushes then a whoosh. Causing leaves to rustle and fall to the floor

"I think that they're gone now" whispered Lazaris

"Ok good follow me, **quietly!"** Gia said glaring at Lazaris**.**

They followed her deep into the forest not knowing that Maralus was right behind them. They hopped over roots the size of two people lying on top of each other and bushes as thick as cloth; when they finally came to a little encampment. As they peard out of the bushes they could see creatures that looked human but none of them had any clothes other than loincloths and bras and there skin was a darker turquoise

"Do you see this, those are dark elves," said Lazaris

"Yes I know," Gia said.

B-b-but t-they aren't real" Lazaris said confused, "Are they?"

"Clearly they are!" said Isis angrily**.**

"Yes and here is where the stones are." said Gia and then she walked out into the middle of the camp saying "Los anore mangyo, ran." repeatedly then she raised her arms and all the dark elves eyes went black.

"I didn't think she would have to use her Pressure!" said Lazaris to Isis.

"Yes or they would have killed us." said Gia with disdain, "Now I am drained because of their stubbornness. And I will need all of our Pressure for this too. And we still might not make It." then the dark elves lead them to a tent with white smoke rising all around it.

"Here lies our sick king, he is the only one who knows where the stones are." stated one elf.

"I think I can help" Isis said smiling, she walked in putting her left hand on his heart and lifted her right hand into the air with her pointer and middle fingers bent down, And said, "Raylum arctis mayora," a ray of light shone down through one hand and hit the other hand on his heart. She repeated "raylum arctis mayora" then fell to the floor passed out as the king floated up on the ray of light and then suddenly split into a thousand droplets of a silver colored liquid.

"**What have you done with our king!!!**" the elves shouted in unison. The drops then started to condense into the king accept for two drops. Those drops jumped into the closest living thing, which was a deer thankfully but the deer started showing the same symptoms as the king.

"Thank you very much," the king said still coughing, "I feel like a new man!"

"Will you, take us, to the stones?" Gia asked panting.

"Why do you want to go there?" asked the king.

"None of your business old man!" Gia shouted.

"I will not take you if you don't tell me what it is you want with them." the king said proudly.

"Make him take us Gia." Lazaris said.

"I can't, I am drained!" Gia said weakly.

"Then I will," stated Lazaris with a grin on his face. He lifted his right arm straining it as if he were holding the king on his hand all 190 pounds of him. The king's hair lifted and started being pulled out strand by strand. After a few seconds half his hair was gone showing his teal'ish skin stained with green blood. The king was wincing in pain.

"TAKE US!!" shouted Lazaris again.

"Stop, stop this madness!" stated a dark elf coming through the crowd, "I will take you, if you spare him, my name is-"

"I could care less about your name swine!" Lazaris interrupted "Now take us."

"I will, follow me." the two gods followed him with Maralus still trailing them in secret. They went over raging rivers till they came to a cave covered be a huge boulder. Lazaris stepped up and lifted both hands acting as though he were picking it up as he strained the rock started to rise but as soon as it got high enough to see inside Lazaris collapsed.

"Wait for me!" Isis yelled running up from the bushes.

"Look who decided to show up." Gia said scornfully, "You are both weaklings!"

"But I'm not," said Maralus appearing behind them. She punched hard into the air and a burst of fire flew out of her fist throwing the other gods down.

"W-w-who are you?" asked the dark elf.

"I am the God Maralus."

The dark elf got on one knee "Please forgive me for leading them here!"

"It's quite alright stand, stand you did what you had to. Now step back," she raised her hands and stomped her foot then the boulder was flung to the side, "Lead on," he led her into the tunnel. They came upon a room with four stones shining like stars. "This is the Cradle of Life; all life started here." he turned and walked into a dark corner, "and where yours will end!" he threw a shuriken that lodged itself into her shoulder.

"What was that?" Maralus asked confused and in pain.

"I swore long ago to protect this place from people that are trying to destroy life!" he yelled as he threw another shuriken and ran at her with his katana.

She spun dodging the shuriken and pulled her hands back and again started swirling them over each other but this time only once then flung her hand out with tremendous force with her hand as a fist accept for her pointer and middle finger from which a bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder burst from. Striking him in the heart just before he reached her; he was dead before he hit the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-." Said Maralus while his body produced some kind of mist that flowed into the stones making them float and swirl slowly counter clockwise.

"Nice job, I couldn't have done better myself." Gia interrupted. She walked over and took one of the stones, "The Topaz the Stone of The Mind. This will raise my pressure exponentially; I will bring the Diamond for Isis the Stone of Light and Dark, and the Ruby for Lazaris the Stone of the Body. Well it was nice meeting you Maralus ta ta for now." she flew off through a hole in the sealing of the cave.

"She must be planning to use them to kill the humans." said Maralus, "I have to stop her; I will take the Opal the Stone of The Elements."


End file.
